


So The Doctor does have a bit of romance.

by Superwholockedforyou



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholockedforyou/pseuds/Superwholockedforyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eleventh Doctor takes River Song on a true date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So The Doctor does have a bit of romance.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this may not be to good this will be my first fan-fic ever, I have no idea how long it will be though if it ends abruptly I am more than likely going to update.

The Doctor had just dropped Amy and Rory back in there time streams to live without him for a bit. Now this was particularly special for him, seeing as he was about to pick up his wife. He was taking River out on a date to who knows where. Oh The Doctors two hearts pumped with pure joy and nervesness, he just couldn't wait to see her, to kiss her, to snuggle and love her. He just had to pluck her from her time stream and take her to , just now decided, The Sloan Great Wall Of Galaxies. So the could be in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and look out at the beautiful structure. 

 

The Doctor had promised to pick her up out of jail so to not disrupt to much within her life. The delightful smirk that danced across Rivers face when she heard the T.A.R.D.I.S. appear was priceless. She walked into the T.A.R.D.I.S. exactly like one would into their own home. She smiled as she said, "Why do you always fly with the breaks on?". River looked at The Doctor proud to have figured that tidbit of information before he did. "Oh River, it is just so natural to fly with them on. Almost like a trade mark sound." His smooth voice flowed over the words like they had been planned. He smirked at her and she just knew some long, wonderful, lecture was about to emerge from his lips. And of course one did. "Whilst looking at the universe at large, we see that many galaxies each generally containing billions of stars tend to clump together, forming galaxy clusters. These clusters are in turn, separated by stunningly large voids. We call these structures ‘filaments’ and boy, do we have many of them. Among them, one of the most massive is called “The Sloan Great Wall.” This structure is more than 1.38 billion light-years in length, located approximately one billion light-years from Earth. The length is particularly impressive, as it makes up almost 1/60th or about 5% of the diameter of the observable universe. The part of it that can actually be detected. The actual universe is much larger than that. And that, my dearest River Song, is where I will be taking you today." She smiled at how the timelord had ran out of breath."Oh honey may I fly the T.A.R.D.I.S?" She asked this query with big puppy dog eyes that The Doctor just couldn't resist.

 

With a couple buttom flips and a kiss on the doctor's big chin they were making there way through out time and space to The Sloan Great Wall. When they arrived neither of them could stop themselves from being awestruck at this amazing sight. The Doctor snuggled his head onto Rivers shoulder hugging her from behind, as he whispered into her ear. "This is what I have to give as a husband, breaking you out of jail just to snuggle." River giggled at his choice of words and the feeling of his hot breathe against her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thats all for now thanks so much for reading I will update. Constructive criticism is appreciated, bye.


End file.
